love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sakkaku CROSSROADS
is a song from BiBi's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino, and Nico Yazawa. It was first previewed by being released for play on Love Live! School idol festival on January 15, 2016. It was released on January 20, 2016. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Satomi Kawasaki and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14415)' 'CD' #Sakkaku CROSSROADS #PSYCHIC FIRE #Sakkaku CROSSROADS (Off Vocal) #PSYCHIC FIRE (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dare yori mo kimi o shitte iru to omotteta yo Sakkaku shiteta? I lost my love... Deai ni wa riyuu ga aru no dato Aru hi itteta yo ne Mitsume atte unazuku watashi ni wa Hanarete yuku mirai nado arienakatta yo Modoru nara (doko nandarou) doko ni modoreba ii? Kimochi surechigau kikkake wakaranakute Kotoba yori fureta yubi no atsusa shinjiteta no ni Sokkenai koe de sayonara nande sa...? Dare yori mo kimi o shitte iru to omotteta yo Sakkaku shiteta? Sou nanda ne...baka da ne... Sukina koto itsumo onaji datta Tada no guuzen nante Osoi ndayo konna ni itoshii yo Hanarete yuku kokoro ni wa todokanai no ni Dakishimete (kimi no nioi) natsukashii kaori Tsutsumarete itai shizuka ni ochiru namida Me no mae ni ite mo watashi kara wa mou tooi hito Odayakana hohoemi nande yo...? Itsumademo kimi wa kawaranai to omotteta yo Sakkaku no ato I lost my love... Futsuu ni hanasu no wa kurushi sugiru yo Sonna ni ne (tsuyoku) nai wakatte yo Me no mae ni ite mo watashi kara wa mou tooi hito Kotoba yori fureta yubi no atsusa shinjiteta no ni Sokkenai koe de sayonara nande sa...? Dare yori mo kimi o shitte iru to omotteta yo Sakkaku shiteta? Sou nanda ne...ano hi no futari e...modoritai... |-| Kanji= 誰よりも君を知っていると思ってたよ 錯覚してた？　I lost my love… 出会いには 理由があるのだと ある日言ってたよね 見つめあって　うなずく私には 離れてゆく未来など あり得なかったよ 戻るなら(どこなんだろう)どこに戻ればいい？ 気持ちすれ違うきっかけ わからなくて 言葉より触れた指の熱さ信じてたのに そっけない声でさよなら なんでさ…？ 誰よりも君を知っていると思ってたよ 錯覚してた？ そうなんだね…バカだね… 好きなこといつも同じだった ただの偶然なんて 遅いんだよ　こんなに愛しいよ 離れてゆく心には　届かないのに 抱きしめて(君の匂い)懐かしい香り 包まれていたい　静かに落ちる涙 目の前にいても私からはもう遠い人 おだやかな微笑み　なんでよ…？ いつまでも君は変わらないと思ってたよ 錯覚のあと　I lost my love… ふつうに話すのは苦しすぎるよ そんなにね(強く)ない　わかってよ 目の前にいても私からはもう遠い人 言葉より触れた指の熱さ信じてたのに そっけない声でさよなら なんでさ…？ 誰よりも君を知っていると思ってたよ 錯覚してた？ そうなんだね…あの日のふたりへ…戻りたい… |-| English= I thought I knew you better than anyone else But was it just an illusion? I lost my love.... There's a reason that we met One day you said that, didn't you? I nodded as you looked me in the eyes Our futures becoming separate was impossible If we return (But to where?) Where would we return to? All the times our feelings passed each other by, I don't understand More than your words, I believed in the heat of your fingers as you touched me, but Why did you say farewell in such a cold voice...? I thought I knew you better than anyone else But was it just an illusion? That's right... I'm a fool... We always liked the same things Was that just a coincidence? It's too late, you're this dear to me Your heart's separated from mine, and I can't reach it, but Embrace me (your scent) in this familiar fragrance I want to stay immersed, as my tears quietly fall Even right before my eyes, you're distant from me Why can you smile so peacefully...? I thought you'd never change But when the illusion ended, I lost my love... Talking to you normally is too painful I'm like this, (strength) I don't have, please understand Even right before my eyes, you're distant from me More than your words, I believed in the heat of your fingers as you touched me, but Why did you say farewell in such a cold voice...? I thought I knew you better than anyone else But was it just an illusion? That's right.... I want to go back... to how we were that day.... Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa